cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Censorship of Adventure Time of Australia/@comment-5188650-20120723131145
I'm pretty bummed that CNPH banned me from emailing them. So unfortunately I can't send them my weekly rant anymore. So I'm posting it here instead! I present to you my way of protesting to CN since I can't actually go overseas to Sydney and join the fight for our fav shows. Enjoy (Read it or die) When I said Regular Show was moved to late night, I wasn't kidding. Regular Show's New Philippine Time Slot is on 9:30 and it isn't aired at any other time. I did decide to watch a season 2 RS episode last Sunday because I coudn't help thinking on what I was missing. The episode that aired that night was 'Really Real Wrestling' and if you've watched it then you'de know that the number of censors is just unbelievable. There were probably 5 of them, all of them badly done and very noticable. Exactly why was wrestling cut out from an episode about wrestling?! And besides, It was 9:30! Even I was sleepy as heck. The dumbest one was probably where they removed Rigby fake hitting Mordecai with a fake chair. Tell me, if you were a kid and you watched this episode in full, would you even do it? Of course not. I know I wouldn't You know why I like Total Drama Island? Because It isn't on late night (In the Phil it's on 8pm weekends) and It isn't being supervised by the same idiots who are censoring out AT, RS, and TAWOG. Seriously though, I've seen a lot of adult-ish stuff on it that isn't being cut out. Last SundayI heard Chris say 'cr*p' and it wasn't censored. But I'm actually happy that these aren't cut out. At least it leaves a side for TDI that's actually worth watching. And a side of Cn that isn't choppy and facepalm worthy. And finally, Here is CNPH's final message to me before they blocked me: Hi Extreme! We would like for you to understand that if the show does not have the proper censorship it cannot be aired. If you have questions or disputes regarding the broadcasting laws and regulations in your country or region, please contact your local regulatory agency for . .bla bla bla. . . PATHETIC! JUST PATHETIC! Seriously? This is by far the dumbest excuse they gave me so far. Facepalm is not worthy for this. Bring out the middle fingers! I got really mad and this what I replied: You know what? you people are worthless. If you would like anymore negative feedback please feel free to continue acting like complete idiots. I'm doing this for a reason. Because if these were aired in full in other countries then you can do it in the Philippines too. I don't understand why you idiots still resort to giving this stupid Broadcast code crud to your "beloved" viewers. What I'm mean is these shows DON'T VIOLATE Philippine broadcast code so STOP EDITING THEM!!! And then they blocked me. THE END